Maximum TV
current /upcoming programs (Cartoons) TMNT (1987) (1988) (the first program on the network) (has been in and out of schedule since 1997 but has stayed on schedule since the June 2018 change) Inspector gadget (1983) (1988-1996 1999-2004 2015-2017 2019) The Flintstones (1988-2018 2019) The Charlie brown and snoopy show (1988-1990 1993-2004 2011-2014 2019) Thundercats (1985) (1990-1996 2003-2007 2011-2018 2019) The Simpsons (june 2nd 1990) (some episodes have been banned on this channel) Arthur (september 1st 1997) Pokémon (february 6th 1999) (indigo league and sun & moon only) Spongebob (january 1st 2000) Invader zim (2001-2016 2017) Cyberchase (2002) Beyblade (2002) Max and Ruby (2004) Doreamon (2005) (2005) Phineas and ferb (2008) (first program for the maximum TV rename) Star wars the clone wars (2009-2015 2019) Bakugan (2009-2013 2019) Dinosaur train (2009) Bubble guppies (2011-2017 2018) Gumball (2011) Thundercats (2011) (2012-2018 2019) legends of Korra (2012-2018 2019) Ninjago (2012) Gravity falls (2012-2017 2018) Paw patrol (2013) Steven universe (2014) Mickey mouse (2013) (2014) Blaze and the monster machines (2015) We bare bears (2015) Alvin and the chipmunks (2015) Nature cat (2016) Ready jet go (2016) Miraculous (2016) The loud house (2016) Mickey and the roadster racers (2017) Ducktails (2017) (2017) OK ko (2017) Dragon ball super (2017) Pingu in the city (2018) Unikitty (2018) Apple and onion (2018 2019) Craig of the creek (2018) Summer camp island (2018) Rise of the TMNT (2018) big city greens (2018) Hilda (2019) Victor and Valentino (2019) Lego city adventures (2019) DC superhero girls (2019) D.N.ACE (2019) Infinity train (2019) Amphibia (2019) The casagrandes (october 14th 2019) Snoopy in space (2019) Bluey (2019) Total dramarama (2019) My hero academia (2019) (Live action) Sesame street (1988) (first live action show on the network) Double dare (1988-2009 2016) Power rangers (1993) All that (1994-2012 2019) Blues clues (1997-2008 2018) (in and out of schedule since June 2018) Icarly (2008-2016 2017) Good luck Charle (2011-2016 2017) Jessie (2012-2016 2017-2018 2019) Henry danger (2014) Bunk'd (2015) Andy mack (2017) Ravens home (2017) Coop and CAMI ask the world (2019) Sydney to the max (2019) Helpsters (2019) (upcoming shows) (Cartoons) Forky asks a question (November 12th 2019) Blue's clues and you (November 11th 2019) (live action) Future card buddyfight ace (November 11th 2019) Hunter street season 3 (2020) (live action) Maomao (2020) The owl house (2020) Winx club season 8 (2020) Boruto naruto next generation (2020) Ryan's mystery play date (2020) (live action) Dragon ball heroes (2020) Kamp koral (2020) Thundercats roar (2020) Steven universe future (2020) Former programming (Cartoons) (Non Japanese) (Removed during November 2019) Chop chop ninja (April 1st-november 11th 2019) Rockos modern life (may 7th 1994-december 25th 2008 September 1st 2010-september 11th 2011 July 21st 2017-may 18th 2018 august 9th-november 11th 2019) (1928-1959) Adventures of tintin (1988-1990 2011-2012) Crusader rabbit (1988-1997) Felix the cat (1988-2017) The gumby show (1988-2000 2002-2005 2007-2009 2011-2016) The huckleberry hound show (1988-1994 2000-2006) Mickey mouse and friends shorts (1988-2016) The mickey mouse club (live action and animation hybrid) (january 7th 1990-1997) (1989-1996 episodes only) Mighty mouse shorts (1988-2016) Popeye the sailor man shorts (1988-2016) Tom and jerry shorts (1988-2017) The quick draw McGraw show (1988-1994 2000-2006) The rocky and Bullwinkle show (1959) (june 2nd 1990-1995 2003-2005 2010-2014 2018-2019) (in and out of scheduling since June 2018) Woody woodpecker shorts (1988-2016 2018-2019) (in and out of scheduling since February 2019) (1960s) 1960 Davie and Goliath (1988-1991) Popeye the sailor (1988-1990) 1961 The Alvin show (1988-1992 2007-2015) The dick Tracy show (June 2nd 1990-1997) Top cat (1988-1995 2000-2006) Yogi bear show (1988-1995 2000-2006) 1962 Beany and Cecil (1989-1990) The Jetsons (1988-2006) 1963 The mighty Hercules (1997-2000) 1964 Jonny quest (1988-1996 2000-2004 2015-2016) Magllia gorilla (1988-1996 2000-2001) The magic roundabout (1988-1994 2005-2009) Underdog (1988-2017) 1965 The Beatles (1989-1992) The new adventures of superman (1988-1994) Thunderbirds (1989-1990 2015) 1967-1969 The Archie show (1989-1992) Anime block (Current programming) Pokemon (february 6th 1999) (8:00 SM 9:00 IL 10:30 DP) Beyblade (january 1st 2002) (8:30) Doreamon (2005) (June 1st 2005) (10:00) Bakugan (march 27th 2009-january 1st 2013 april 1st 2019) (9:30) Dragon ball super (september 30th l2017) (7:30) Pingu in the city (march 1st 2018) (11:30) My hero academia (november 1st 2019) (7:00) (replaced naruto shippudens slot) (Upcoming) Future card buddyfight ace (November 11th 2019) (11:00) (Former) Naruto shippuden (january 1st 2008-october 31st 2019) Dragon ball Z kai (April 1st 2009-september 29th 2019) Yu-gi-oh (may 5th 2001-january 27th 2019) Digimon (January 1st 2000-december 31st 2018) Mr osomatsu (April 1st 2016-june 25th 2018) Yo kai watch (January 1st 2016-april 1st 2018) Pokemon BW (January 15th 2012-january 1st 2015 November 15th 2017-february 19th 2018)